


Master Mitaka

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, Gags, Multi, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person knows how to take care of Hux and Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Mitaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).



They knelt close together, their foreheads touching as they softly panted and mewled. They were both restrained, in similar and yet different ways. Arm binders kept their limbs behind their backs, Kylo's having the addition of a Force inhibitor inside of it to stop him from using it. Hux wore an elegant leather posture collar and Kylo wore a choke chain collar. Kylo was gagged with a muzzle; Hux wore a black ball gag between his teeth.

Both of them were straddling their own sybians. The machines buzzed between them, the settings adjusted for whatever level each was able to handle. The sybians had been custom made and specially delivered to ensure no one on the Finalizer was aware of their existence.

Kylo whined, thrusting and grinding down on his sybian. A leather ring kept his erection trapped, driving him wild. He drooled as he peeled his lips back, glaring up at his Dominant. He needed to cum and he needed to cum badly now!

Hux was panting softly, rolling his hips forward lazily on his sybian. His own erection was left free of restraints, leaving it to leak pre. His eyes fluttered closed as he softly whined, his nostrils flaring as he focused on keeping himself under control, opening his eyes when his Dominant stepped forward.

"My lovely boys," Mitaka purred. He ran a gentle hand through Hux's hair. For Kylo he reached down and yanked his hair, forcing his head back to look down at him. "Do you need to cum, slut?" he demanded.

Kylo snarled, nodding his head. He kept his eyes locked on Mitaka, his body trembling and drenched in sweat.

"Be patient," Mitaka warned. He turned his attention to Hux then, stroking his cheek. "Do you need to cum?"

Hux mewled, nodding his head slightly as he shifted on his sybian.

Bending down, the ring on Kylo's cock was removed. "Cum for me, you slut!" he spat. For Hux he leaned forward and let his lips brush against the redhead's ear, making him shudder and close his eyes. "Cum for me, private..." he whispered. Kylo's orgasm was loud and shuddering while Hux's was quiet, their semen landing on each other and their own thighs.

He set to work caring for them. Kylo was left to ride his orgasm out as he liked as Hux was carefully untied and pulled off. A weighted blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, a glass of water put in his hands. "Drink for me," Mitaka cooed. He waited until Hux started to drink before turning his attention to Kylo, freeing him from his restraints before starting to rub at his sore arms and legs. "And how do we feel?" he asked.

"Better," Hux whispered.

"Much," Kylo hoarsely agreed.

Mitaka smiled, proud of both of his Submissives for performing so well.


End file.
